1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone assembly including three microphones which can be folded into a compact arrangement and which has superior localization characteristics for reproduction of sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microphone assemblies are known for stereophonic recording which include a pair of microphones which are fixed with a predetermined distance between them. Such prior art microphone assemblies require a separate support member instrument to render it suitable for recording sounds in outdoor environments where the microphone assembly must be frequently moved.
The prior art microphones comprising left and right microphones do not have highly accurate localization characteristics for indicating the direction of sound sources.